


Love is in the air

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Debbie Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Angst, Jamie Milkovich - Freeform, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Bromance, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Multi, Other, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: This is my first threesome story between  Ian Gallagher and Mickey and Trevor love all three.  there might be few mistakes but i think it looks okay . its just short story of love, friendship and little bit of insight .





	

Mickey never had two people love him like Trevor and Ian did. He had two boyfriends. Not only was he gay -coming out had been a big thing- but he was dating _two!_ He loved them, he did, more than he ever thought he could. That's what scared him the most. 

That he was so in love with both of them.

He wanted to do something special for them during this stupid fucking romantic holiday. He Didn't expect much from them because he told them he wasn't gay. Well he was gay, just not _that_ gay. But regardless Valentines was in few weeks and he was thinking really hard on the fact he had to go on a run.

"Hey Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

He ask his 2nd oldest brother. "What should I get Ian and Trevor? Like, what the fuck did you get you girlfriend?" asked Mickey. 

Jamie smiled at his brother not too sure what two gay guys would want. "I got Tina a fucking Teddy bear, kisses of course, and a date night out." He added. "Her pick."

"Oh, it be weird taking two of them out." Mickey sighed.

"I don't think people will care. You know them well. Get them whatever you like. I dont know what they like. You can ask Ian's sisters or Trevor friends?"

"I have never met Trevor's friends and Ian fucking sisters dont like me."

"Ask them then." Said Jamie 

"Then they'll know. This blows." Mickey huffed.

"Well," Jamie started. "I am more worried about the run. Let's ask the others okay?" 

Mickey was getting worried and even the run didn't help. He however made enough to treat his boyfriends so at least there was that.

He decided to go to Debbie first since she was the one he liked the most. He knocked at her door where she lived with Neil and Fanny.

"Mick." she smiled. "What you doing here?"

"I kinda need your help".

"Sure come on in. Mickey you've never asked me for help before. Are you okay, are Ian and Trevor okay?"  
"Yeah, its just that... I wanted to do something nice for them."

"You're talking about Valentine day." smiled Debbie. 

"Yeah i guess I've never done that shit before. But i know your Brother and Trevor have so i guess i should, you know." 

Debbie smirked. "How about going to the mall with me today? Lip is going to watch Fanny today so?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks man." He smiled. 

It was sweet Debbie thought. Really sweet. She texted Ian. 

To Ian >>> your boyfriend is freaking cute, should let you know.

Ian smiled at his sister's text.  
To Debbie >>> Which one? :)

She smiled. >>> Mickey showed up at my house. He was freaking cute. Dont tell him I said it.

Ian >>> He okay?

Debbie >>> Yeah, he's just worried xoxo about what to get you and Trevor For Valentine. He's sitting with Franny now as we wait for Lip.

Ian smiled >>> We told him he doesn't have to worry about it.

Debbie laughed >>> You really think he not going to do something for you two? Look Lip's here. Got to go with Mickey don't say anything. 

Ian >>> I wont thanks and I love you .

Debbie >>> love you too. 

"Hey Lip!" smiled Debbie hugging her older brother.

"Hey sis, Hey Mickey whats up?"

"Debbie needed help." is all Mickey said walking out of the house. 

"Neil is in his room and Franny is down for her nap. You should be okay for few hours."

"Yep. He okay?" whispered Lip.

"Yeah he's doing Valentine's." she whispered. 

"Wonderful." Lip smirked. "Later."

They both left .

"What should i get Ian?" A few minute later Mickey asked. "Whatever Ian likes Terror likes."

"We'll get them stuffed animals they will love that, candy, a card and maybe flowers. You got it covered?"

"Yeah, i went on run with my brothers. What kind of flowers? "

"Roses. Red and white for both." Finished Debbie .

Once at the mall it was a bit overwhelming and scary. Mickey hated it more than anything. But he was here .

"You okay?"

"Yeah lets go." 

Debbie patted his back and they both went in. They went to hallmark store inside the mall. He smiled as he saw bears and Debbie had to look at Mickey. Mickey had changed a lot over the years. She had never seen him cry, never seen him want anything. Maybe music or games but that was all and she had never seen him laugh, like really laugh. He however worried and cared for her big brother. And he has shown her more respect as a teenage mother then her own family. He helped each single one of her brothers and sister in some way and Mickey loves Trevor with an understanding heart.

He Cared and right then and there she didn't understand how he has never gotten gifts on Valentine's or any gifts period. She smiled as he jump around picking out bears for Ian and Trevor she texted her brother. 

Debbie >>> Ian you two better do something awesome for Mickey. He's just to darn cute . 

Ian smiled >>> We will. We got it all planned out.

Debbie >>> You better.

She smiled as he turned up with four bears, a coffee cup and so much more. She had no idea how much he had but they walked away and made two other stops. She saw him light up once they got to the music store.

She ended up getting some new cds and he insisted on getting a few for himself and few more for Ian and Trevor. They had the most awesome day and Debbie didn't mind. In fact she loved spending time with tough thug Mickey who was really a sweetheart. She will never tell him that though but he was. 

After a few hours at the mall they want back to her place to hide the gifts and then said goodbye. Hugging was new thing for Mickey but he was getting better at it. Debbie was loving it. He bid Lip goodbye too. They were definitely better friends then before. He then smiled as he walked home with a few of his own stuff he'd gotten at the mall. 

 

******

 

Ian wanted do something extra special for Mickey. Mickey had never had anyone show him kindness. He'd seen scars and had had to put his scared heart together. His boyfriend had love, heart and soul. Trevor was the same.

He wanted to do something extra spacial for Mickey. For his toughness, his loyalty and his dedication to Trevor, himself and Ian. And Just maybe little bit of love. 

 

******

 

Once Mickey got home it was to a lonely home, his home. His world no boyfriends.

He Texted Trevor >>> Where you at? 

Trevor >>> Heading home from class babe, be there shortly. Why, you okay? 

Mickey >>> Yeah just wondering where you guys at.

Trevor smile >>> Ian is working an early shift he should be home sometime sooner than we think . You need anything?

Mickey >>> Nah, i am good.

Mickey didn't mind the pet names Trevor and Ian used. It was always Mick or Babe. He was loving it. He had a good day. He put his new CD in once he got home. He always wanted to get an Ipod like Ian had. But he didn't have enough money. He sat in the living room. The day had gotten a bit long and he was so so tried. He felt his eyes drop and he feel asleep. 

******

Ian got home the same time as his boyfriend. They both love Mickey with all their hearts and soul and mind and body. They both walked hand in hand into Mickey's childhood house of horrors with new light; their home. Iggy was living with them together with his girlfriend Ashley. Joey was too with his girlfriend Rebecca. Both girls were sweet, funny, witty and so much more. They were slowly becoming best friends with Ian and Trevor .

Tomorrow was a special day, their first of many. He hoped they had many more to come too. Once inside Mickey was asleep on the coach. Ian smiled at the old classics playing on the CD player. He knew Debbie had said he got new CDs. He was a bit in love with the sight.

"Should we wake him?" Asked Trevor. 

"Yeah, we should get him to bed . Everyone should be coming home. "Hey Babe," smiled Ian. It's a nickname, a new thing they've been trying to work on with Mickey.

"Hmm." he whispered. "Mickey...." he whispered in his ear, licking it.

"Ian." Mickey whispered too tired.

"Come to bed before your brothers wake you." they help him .

***

By morning it was Valentine's day. Ian and Trevor were morning people. They got up before the rest of the House. Ashley had school; she was a Jr in the same school they went to. The seventeen old and Iggy had always been friends. Now they were dating and living together.

"Later." smiled Ashley.

"Later." said Iggy kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

"You know, you're up pretty early." Said Ian to Iggy. 

"Ashley is a morning person. She makes me get up with her it's so fucking annoying though. Mick still in bed?"

"Yeah, we are making him breakfast in bed." smiled Trevor.

"Nice. And i am heading back to bed. Later."

"Later." both boys said making coffee and finishing touches on their breakfast.

They then made their way to their room. Well Mickey's room which is their room now. There on their king size bed -they'd gotten in past year- was two red cards on each of their side of the bed. Mickey usually slept on the left, closer to the wall, Trevor in the middle and Ian on the outside. Mickey must have put the cards there when they went out to make their breakfast. 

The cards were a sweet touch so both boys placed their foods on bed side table and opened the cards to see little red hearts and a note. Both read similar words nothing fancy. 

"Dear Ian you taught me how to love and be in love. You taught me how to be me in a world of sadness and pain. You brought the thug from the south side into a beautiful world of love. You are my best friend, my boyfriend, my lover. You are my first everything, you are my heart and soul. I would die without you beside me, I'd be lost without your smile and laugh. I love you Ian."

Ian was tearing up as he finished reading his card.

"Trevor I love you because you are my 2nd love. You taught me how to be more open. You showed me a world i never knew of. You taught me to smile more, and love more. For that i will always be in love with you." Trevor turned to look at Ian with a smile. He felt so touched.

Mickey on the other hand was still asleep, dead to the world. He was so darn tried. Ian and Trevor knew they will always be in love with him.

"Happy Valentines Day."

They both said, smiling softly at the sleeping man.


End file.
